


Poetry & Music

by palmergershwin



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Poems, Poetry, tbh idk what i am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmergershwin/pseuds/palmergershwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two kinds of blue<br/>Met in a garden<br/>Full of butterflies and <br/>Sands of time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Kinds of Blue

Two kinds of blue  
Met in a garden  
Full of butterflies and  
Sands of time

A tornado is coming in   
Destroying the peace of sands  
A broken soul meets with a   
Shy doe, near the sea

Sands become photos  
Photos become blood  
The love between them  
Hasn't died at all

 

 


	2. The Blue Girl

Blue was her heart after they left  
One became a flower  
Two became a city  
Three became a lost life  
Waiting to be found

Blue can be lots of things  
Indıpendence in the sky,  
Beauty in a butterfly,  
Shyness in a girl's eye  
Sadness in someone's heart

One is a memory  
Three is a possibilty  
But two came back from sands  
Ready to bleed in the wind 

The blue girl and the doe  
Came together after years of sands  
Became one again  
Friends turned strangers  
Strangers turned lovers


	3. The Great Tragedy of Change

The life changes, normal to strange  
One day you have everything, the other day; nothing.  
You start with joy and end in sarrow   
And don't realise you got everything until it is gone

You start with beauty and with hopes  
Radiating magic as you die alone  
People you got, mourning your loss  
And the love they have, vanishes with ghosts

You start with art and with wonder  
Until you understand you got great power  
Everything you loved, crumbles with sand  
And with wind, coming for your end


End file.
